kongoubanchoufandomcom-20200214-history
Homura Kongou
Homura Kongo, also known as Dokyu Banchou (弩級番長, lit. Dreadnought Banchou) is the father of Takeshi Kongou, Akira Kongou and Soara Kongou and the creator of the 23 District Project and the person controlling the Japanese government from behind the shadows. History During World War II he was a chosen member of the Yatagarasu project and was a comrade of Masamune Gokurou, whom he refused to kill to become the final participant of the project. He and Gokurou were saved from execution by intervention of General Shirayukinomiya, the grandfather of Kobushi Shirayukinomiya. At around the same time, the government got a hold of some DNA from his father, Kai Kongou to make a secret weapon to take control of other countries called, "Hakai Banchou", but he was unstable and wanted to destroy everything around him. Homura, Gokurou, and Kai went to fight him but he was far too strong for them to defeat. However, just as all hope seemed lost, Kai sacrificed himself by sealing the monstrous Hakai within his own body were he remained until the present day. Afterwards, Homura and Gokurou went their separate ways; Gokurou became a butler to the Kobushi family as a means of repaying, General Shirayukinomiya for saving his life while Homura became a diet member, got married to Sayuri Kongou, and had three children. Unfortunately, many years after his wife's death he'd go on to create the 23 District Project believing Japan had become a rotten country in need of a newer, better leader. Homura pretended that his children joined him in the project. However, only Takeshi decides to do so, while Akira decides to oppose them and stop their ambitions. Machine Banchou Arc Takeshi was riding a taxi to the natural diet building to meet his father Homura Kongou who was the person controlling the 23 District Project to talk about whats happening. When he got there his father was destroying the place due to them being there for boring reason. Takeshi told him to stop and then they talk about this Banchou who could be as strong as himself! The Dark Student Council: Nippon Banchou Arc When Takeshi woke up Hakai Banchou, Homura reacted indignantly reminding his son that his purpose is to rebuild Japan and not destroy it. Takeshi reveals his true intentions, stating that it is necessary to destroy in order to recreate. Homura is then defeated by his eldest son, who had awakened his evolutionary genes and acquired the true power of a Kongou. Gokurou manages to take a wounded Homura to his house. There, Homura is visited by Akira and reveals what happened with Takeshi. Homura states that it was a mistake to take him to the project without considering how deep his hatred was. In the end, Homura asks Takeshi to stop his brother. Attacks *'Souken no Tettsui' (双拳の鉄槌, lit. Iron Hammer Twin Fists): Pounds the opponents with fists made harder than iron. *'Dotsuki' (怒突き, lit. Raging Lunge): A headbutt of incomparable force which cleaves even mountains in two. *'Ame no Murakumo no Tsurugi' (天叢雲剣, lit. Sword of the Gathering Clouds of Heaven): Launches the opponent with a palm-heel strike from below before pounding the opponent from above with a flurry of repeated chops. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Banchou Category:Kongou